


北京一夜

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 1





	北京一夜

北京一夜（庆功宴）

我瞎写的  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“我没喝多。”

肖战一脚踩在床上，左手指灯，右手叉腰。

王一博端着下巴，长卝腿交叠的坐在椅子上，盯着在床上乱舞的兔子。

“我真没喝多！”肖战又强调了一次，王一博终于接了话，“所以呢？”

“所以？”兔子眯着眼睛想了一会儿，绯红的脸上浮现出一个商量的微笑，“所以一会儿是不是……”

王一博看了眼时间，站了起来：“从进这个房间开始，你就让我等一下，我等了你十分钟，你浪费了我十分钟。”

危机意识不够的兔子，只能被狮子吃干抹净。

“王一博你听我说啊！我我我，我的意思是，我能不能在上面？”兔子人已被压在床上，还不忘发表着危险言论，这份勇气实在可嘉。

“可以。”

王一博掐着肖战的下巴，轻轻一捏，那艳红薄唇就自己分开了，软滑的舌头跟着往外一舔，被王一博一口叼卝住，那ruan 舌好像是被红酒浸透了般的温热香醇，被嘬的啧啧作响。

“呜呜…”兔子眯着那双好看的大眼睛，双手抵在王一博起伏剧烈的胸口上，唇齿间全部都是王一博 勃 发的荷尔蒙气味，口腔仿佛烧了起来，一路顺着喉管烧到了腹部，顺着腹部一路向下，烧到了令人难以启齿的部位。

王一博边深吻边蹭着他的，还要边细细的问他：“哥哥没有我的时候，有没有自己碰过？”

兔子慌忙摇头，王一博开心起来：“那我奖励哥哥。”

王一博边吻着他的耳侧边解开他的衣服，濡卝湿的唇卝舌沿着线条优美的脖子一路向下，先是狠狠的吸 允了一下喉结，满意的听到一声呜咽，然后转而向锁骨处轻轻啃咬，大手覆上了胸口，指甲在ru 首 处轻轻刮过，肖战很快就抖动起来，那里是他的敏卝感卝处，每次碰都不能自已。王一博舔上另一侧，舌尖打着圈的轻卝舔过后，再重重的全部吸进嘴巴里，兔子敏感的肩膀都缩了起来，“唔…不要不要…”

ru 头被砸出声来，红肿不堪，王一博才放过他，转而向下腹流连。兔子腰线美的不像话，王一博细细舔卝吻着每一处，粗热的呼吸打在兔子敏感的肌肤上，他的唇每到一处，那处边激起一小片的小疙瘩，非要王一博亲吻片刻，才慢慢消散，取而代之的是一片绯红颜色。

肖战仰着头，手已经快触碰不到王一博的头发，王一博的呼吸在下 腹处停留了许久，很快，他感觉下卝身一空，裤子已经被拽去。

王一博张嘴含卝住兔子已经抬头的火热，用柔软的嘴唇包裹着它，滑腻的舌头开始打着弯的吸 允扫过他火热的顶端。

王一博抱着肖战的腿埋在他双卝腿之间，肖战双手紧抓着枕头，王一博一点都不曾刮碰到他，小心点吞吐着，肖战小卝腿抵在王一博肩膀处，两个脚背都被压在王一博胸口，随着王一博的动作，肖战沉沦中竟又感到一些异样，原来是他的脚背摩擦在王一博胸口，王一博胸前两颗ru 头已经磨的挺立起来！

“啊……”

兔子已经爽的不能自持，王一博将他的火热全部吞了进去，竟然一连吞了几个shen 喉，肖战只觉得自己的下卝身肿卝胀到了一个极点。

“啊啊……”他失声着，射卝进了王一博嘴里，巨大的快卝感过后兔子只觉得眼前一片空白，王一博似乎扯了一张纸巾，将他东西都吐了出来，又随手一扔。

“哥哥喜欢我给你的奖励吗？”王一博又把人压住，细细吻着他的耳卝垂，兔子的耳卝垂连一颗耳洞都没有打过，漂亮的不像话，兔子痒的缩起脖子，被王一博伸手捞了起来，“哥哥说话啊？喜欢吗？”

兔子被卝逼的躲无可躲，乖乖小声回答：“喜欢，喜欢啊……”

“那我问哥哥，吻戏，拍过了吗？”王一博脱了自己的裤子，绕到了兔子身后，从后面抱住了他。臀卝缝处突然贴近了一根粗大火热的东西，烫的兔子一跳，就想往前爬，可王一博早已牢牢抱住，一只手摸着兔子的胸口，另一只手却又探向了刚刚疲卝软下来的小兔。

“嗯……没有，没有的…”兔子软软靠在了身后之人的肩膀上，王一博听到了满意的答案，不知从哪儿搜出一个套，塞进兔子手里，一边吻着耳卝垂，一边撒娇：“我的手没空了，哥哥帮我打开。”

“唔…你欺负我…”兔子一边嘟囔着一边乖乖撕开包装，就要往自己身上套，王一博忙伸手拽了回来，“哥哥干什么呢，你的宝贝老公在这儿！”

说完抓着兔子的手往后伸，手把手的把套套上，本就粗大的火热登时又大了一圈。兔子瞪大眼睛仿佛被欺骗了一般委屈起来：“不是说好的…”

“是说好的。”王一博往前倾，压在肖战背上，“一会儿就让你，哥哥你看看我已经忍不住了，你忍心叫我再等吗？”

王一博揉搓卝着肖战挺翘的臀卝肉，火热已经试探性的在xue 口处顶了起来，肖战双手不支跪趴了下来，浑身绵卝软无力，只剩一个屁 gu 翘在王一博面前，王一博狠狠顶了进去，兔子身体猝不及防的被贯穿，立刻痛的呜咽起来，“唔，好痛……”

“我轻点。”狮子被裹在灼热紧致的通道里，却不能贸然前行，憋的双眼通红，也要等身下的人适应。

“轻点…”兔子轻轻的扭了一下，身体被巨大的性卝器填满，一寸寸的进入，又烫又麻又痒又痛，他簌簌发抖起来。

“我动了哥哥。我忍不住了。”王一博眼睛都烧红了，肖战的背也好看，耸起的肩胛骨就像蝴蝶的翅膀，让人想要抓卝住，再折断。

王一博一口咬住肖战肩窝处最嫩的一块肉，缓缓地抽卝动起来。

身体紧紧契合，肖战浑身泛出一种奇特的红色，从肉里透出来似的，他将脸捂在臂弯，腿也快撑不住的要往下趴，因为早已不是第1次，身体迅速的适应了王一博的侵入。王一博开始加快了速度，他抱着肖战，握着他的腰狠狠的顶卝进去，又轻轻的，慢慢的抽卝出来，肖战被他艹的摇摇欲坠，早就忘了当初因为什么拖了十分钟。

这个世界上怎么还会有这么柔软的地方啊，肖战的身体里面，又湿又紧又热，每一次痉卝挛都是狂欢，吸的王一博都差点无法往回抽。

“哥，转过来。”

王一博捞着肖战，抱着他转了过来，肖战整个人红得不行了，他软软的吊着王一博的脖子，用迷茫的眼神看向王一博，这就结束了吗？他想问。

王一博已经重新顶了进去，兔子仰着头，很快便接纳了那根凶器。

“哥哥你真好看…”王一博说着情话，身下却越发狠了，“哥哥你的眼睛，你知道吗，我最喜欢你的眼睛。”

王一博边狠狠顶入最深，边亲着肖战的眼睛。

“还有嘴唇，唇下的痣，只有哥哥才有的…”王一博转而舔卝吻着那颗小小点痣，身下动作却越快。

肖战眼角已经迸出了些泪花，他随着王一博的动作不停耸动着，若不是王一博不忘时时扶住他的腿，他已经快要夹不紧王一博的腰。

“啊啊啊……”

因是正面的动作，小兔时时磨蹭在狮子的腹部，此时竟又抬起了头，王一博的肌肉又瘦又紧，戳上去竟还有些痛。

“呜呜…换，换个姿势……”兔子软软的求饶，“我不行了…”

“哥哥怎么就不行了呢？”王一博低头看了一眼，“啊，哥哥要被我卝艹射了呢？”

“唔…”

下面已经开始传来噗嗤的水响，撞击声仿佛3d立体环绕音一般穿进兔子的耳朵，兔子抓着狮子的手臂，深深的掐出一道印来。

“王…一博…救命……”肖战颤抖着，射了第2次。白卝浊的液喷在王一博腹肌上，泪水和汗水混了一脸，整个人仿佛刚从水里捞起来一般。

“呃……呜呜…不要了…”肖战开始挣扎，王一博俯下卝身子抱紧了他，嘴里安抚着：“好好好，马上了，哥哥你为什么不等我一起…”

下卝身动的越来越快，肖战只觉得自己要被撞散了，不仅是身体，还有灵魂。

终于，王一博射了，灼热的东西隔着一层套都几乎要把他烫坏了，肖战发着抖，伸手紧紧抱住王一博的肩膀，在王一博脸上印了一个吻。

“哥哥…”

王一博咬住肖战的耳卝垂，“哥哥是我的，知道了吗？”

“嗯。”

“哥哥拍吻戏的时候，要想的是我。”

“嗯。”

“我爱你。”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”

“我也爱你。”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
